The Binding of the Curse
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, demons and devils. Creatures of the night have been used to frighten man for ages, but they were merely legends right? Not. These legendary monsters once terrorized people for lifetimes before their disappearance. But what if some child stumbled across the remains of the long dead demon King Dracula.


I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Training Ground 44*

"Hurry up! There's no way that damn brat will last long against us!" A green vested adult yelled as he lead a group of similarly dressed adults trailing behind him as they chased after a blond haired kid through a dimly lit forest.  
"Screw all of you! You can't catch me! No one can! Im the best!" the child taunted as he dodged a kunai soaring past his cheek, and one sticking in his right shoulder.

"GRRR! Hurry up, he's just a kid! If we don't get him, we shouldn't even be ninja's!" one of the leading people yelled, not noticing the kid ducking to the right and hiding behind the tree. After they were clearly gone, he leapt out of the tree and buffed his childish chest out in pride.

"Ahaha! No one can capture NaruuuuuuttttooooOO~." the child boasted as he took a step forward and landed on an unstable section of the ground, causing him to got sucked under and disappear under the ground.

*Underground Cavern*

"That...*Inhale* hurt a bit. But not enough to stop the likes of me!" the kid announced as he saw the hole his entrance made perfectly illuminated a silver chalice, with crimson liquid and the kanjis '祝福された 呪い' (A blessed curse) carved into it.

 _ **"Tell me child, do you desire power. Strength beyond compression. Speeds faster than**_ ** _perceivable, and reflexes fast enough to dodge the storms themselves?" a echoing voice asked while a shadow crept across the room and towered over the polished cup._**

"Of course I do! Someone as awesome as me already is strong, but if your offering. I'll graciously accept your gift." The child declared, before the 'shadow' grabbed the weapon and ran the liquid across the carving, causing the kanji's 呪い and 祝福 to start glowing red.

 _ **"If you are so powerful, why was there a blade lodged in your body? So tell me, what would you do with stronger strength, faster speed, and quicker reflexes?" the shadow entity asked him as the presented the chalice.**_

"I... I wouldn't let others get treated like me." Naruto whispered, causing the shadow to hand him the chalice and began to condense and take shape. A blood red cloak formed atop a full body, plated steel armour. Waist long black hair formed, partially covering glowing red eyes. All together, the warrior would've reminded him of the infamous Madara Uchiha. That is, if he paid attention.(Stupid Kishimoto).

 _ **"What would you be willing to sacrifice? Would you be willing to sacrifice your humanity?" the uchiha-esque man asked while the liquid began to glow and pulse vermillion.**_

"I...If my humanity is the cost to prevent this." Naruto muttered as he looked at his bloodied shoulder. "From happening to other people... I'll pay the price."

 _ **"Then drink my blood and bear the curse of the Dracula clan." the entity instructed the child, who downed th** **e chalice and dropped the** **smouldering cup. As clutching his mending shoulder, the shadows stretching across the room began to cling to him and form a cocoon around him.**_

"W-wha **at's happening...?" Naruto wheezed as he exploded out of the shadows and grabbed his chest, breathing heavily.**

 **"You now have the powers of the Kyūetsuki(Vampire). With my blood, you bear the curse of my family. They called you monster, now wear it like armour, and it can never be used to hurt you." he declared as the child noticed what happened to him.**

"Why is my hair red?" Naruto muttered as he grabbed his hair, causing him to notice an ivory ring on his right ring finger with a shield bearing a bat in the top centre, two sets of crowns running down either side, and and fancy 'D' in the core.

 **"The vampirism is mutating your genetic structure and is producing a variety of DeoxyRibonucleic Acid traits. One hundred times density and blood production. 1:50 White blood cells to Red blood cells. Ten thousand times oxygen usage. Five thousand times more** **neural cells, and two hundred times muscular density." Dracula told him as his shadow changed Naruto's tattered clothes into a leather dragon scale themed armour. A series of overlapping leather plates bound together with steel bolts, with spiked leather epaulettes.**

"W-what now Dracula-sama?" Naruto asked while he attempted to pick up the cup and dropped it when his hands started boiling, causing him to drop it.

 **"Now I train you. I refuse to allow my kin to exist in such a pathetic state. But tell me why do you continue to play the part of the fool?" the vampire king asked him, causing a noticeable change in him.**

"I thought... If I smiled more, maybe they would hit me less. If they saw me as an idiot, maybe they wouldn't see me as a threat." Naruto explained, earning a backhand from the king.

 **"Cease with such trivial claims. You bare the noble mark of the Dracula clan. A name gifted to my family by the Order of the Dragon. Now be silent and listen. Until you are able, I will instruct you in the proper manner befitting the Dracula clan. I will show you the might of the Son of the Devil." the king instructed him as he took the child and lead him towards the manifesting Castle.**

*9 years later*

"Hurry to bed children, it's getting late tonight." the maiden in western themed religious wear announced as she ushered the kids into their rooms and closed the door while walking outside.

"I already told your leader that I was finished taking orders from your leader." the lady announced to seemingly no one, causing five similarly dressed figures to drop from the tree tops.

 _"Nonō, you are not allowed to simply leave. Danzō-sama does not take kindly to traitors." One of the NE masked ninja's declared._

"And I don't take kindly to people threatening myself or the wellbeing of my children." Nonō told them as eights scalpels slid out of her sleeves and held them in-between her fingers.  
 _"You may be experienced, but we have the been inactive for nearly 7 years." One of the five told her as they drew an assortment of weapons, ranging from katana's and Kunai, to Otachi's and Shuriken._

"You can try, but you will fail." Nonō promised them as she threw a scalpel towards the furthest right warrior, and curved it into the abdomen of the second right figure. severing the gastronomical lining, and spilling their own acidic stomach fluids inside their bodies, and dissolving their inside with their own bodily function.

 _"Don't get persuaded. 432 was_ _unexperienced. We still outclass her." an NE anbu(1) Imma call them) instructed as (2) launched at her with a drawn Otachi. Nonō redirected the attack to the right and embedded the surgical tool between the scaphoid and the scapitate hand bone.  
_ _"Do not attack her individually. Nonō is skilled in close combat." (1) instructed as (3) and (5) leapt to either side of her, unleashing a barrage of throwing weapons. one Kunai sliced open her cheek, and a Shuriken._

"T-that won't help you!" Nonō declared as she deflected a lethal Kunai and threw three scalpels into (5) vastus medialis, gracilis, and vests lateralis, forcing them down to their knee. Unfortunately while she crippled the one ninja's leg, a shuriken tore through her glasses and destroyed her right eye.

 _"Give up, and you cab di-" (1) was silenced as blood gushed from the four warriors necks,_ _collapsed on the ground in pools of their own blood._

 **"It's been a while, hasn't it mother?" a deep voice asked as a 177 figure in a blood red trench coat, and matching fedora as he wiped the blood off his rapier and sheathed it in its custom cane sheathe.**

"W-who are you?" Nonō asked as she dropped her weapons and carefully removed the weapons and glass from herself.

 **"That doesn't matter, just hold still and try not to scream." the blood red cloaked figure declared as he approached her, while removing his red tinted lens. Within an instant, the wandering Miko's missing eye was removed and an unknown slitted red eye looks it's place.**

"I can... see hearts?" Nonō rhetorically asked as she noticed the still hearts of the five deceased ninja, and the singular heartbeat from the red themed figure.

 **"Congratulations, you have the ability to see the hearts of all living beings. There are two other parts to that eye. I'll try not to ramble, but its now linked to your DNA. You can survive being stabbed in the chest, and your body has regenerated to your physical prime. Think of it as a thank you gift for the six years of care." the red haired man told her as he slid on his glasses and vanished into a cloud of bats.**

"Who was that?" Nonō asked herself as she watched him literally transform into a colony of bats with thousands of independent heartbeats, flying in various directions.

*Konoha Academy: 09:00*

"Attention class, Thank you all for for coming here. It appears that we have have a transfer student to fill out the unusual number of students." the scar nosed chunin announced as the classroom door slid open, with no one on the other side.

"Thank you for the introduction sensei, I hope to see what my team is." The red coated teen declared from his seat between the wild looking teen in a fur lined coat, and a meek looking violet haired girl in a cream jacket.

"Why the hell do you get to skip all the schooling we had to do!?" the bestial looking girl asked him, earning a slightly downward tilted glasses from him.  
"If we are on a team, I'll gladly show you how how I earned my place here." the redhead told her as he flashed her a metal necklace with a Konoha logo stamped on it.  
"...eam 8 will be Ashi Inuzuka, N Dorakyura, and Hinata Hyuga. Your teachers asked that you meet them at Training ground 8." their teacher told them.

"Alright, lets go. I hate waiting." N stated as he placed his hands on the two girls shoulders and vanished with a cloud of smoke.

*Training Ground 8*

"There we go. So what now?" N asked, surprising the thorn dressed lady and the trench coat wearing lady as the teen appeared with two girls in tow.

"So you know that jutsu? Well, you aren't complete garbage. Bravo!" the purplette declared with blatant mocking.

"Anko, don't be so mean. Hello children, my name is Kurenai Yūhi, and this is my fellow sensei Anko Mitarashi. Now before we start, I believe we should know each other better. Such as likes, dislikes, and dreams." Kurenai explained while N kicked the ground, and rose five column out of the ground. N signalled for them to take a seat while he ate a pocky with a red coating.

"Sure. You, girl and dog, go." N declared as he lazily stared at the small pup seated inside her hood.

"Fine, baka. My names Ashi Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru. I like juicy meat, training with my girl Akamaru, and beating up any guy who pisses me off. I dislike when my sister makes fun of my figure, and stupid baka's who don't listen. My dream is to be the best clan head ever!" Ashi boasted, earning a twig thrown at her from the fedora'd teen.

"Chill out. I'll go. I'm N Dorakyura, the moniker my former teacher give me. I enjoy the night, practicing with my special abilities, and training. I dislike unjust treatment of people, child abuser, and needless death. My dream now is to see what the world has in store and maybe have a family." N informed them with a slight smirk at the end.

"I'll go now. *Ahem*. My name is Hinata Hyūga. I like my sister, sweets, someone I knew who went missing. I dislike how my clan treats the side branch, bullies, and people who judge people without knowing them." Hinata finished while the purplette munched on a dango.

"Great, now it's the grownups turn. You know our names so I don't need to reiterate. I like dangos and torturing bad guys, while she likes genjutsu and dumplings. I hate the white snake bitch, and she hates children growing up alone. She want's to have a family as a mother, and I want to kill a white snake. So now all thats out of the way, lets see if you three are worthy to train." Anko quickly explained as she extracted several trowing needles from her pouch.

"What Anko meant to say is we need to evaluate your skills and see if you three are worth training. Unlike some of the older teams, we have to make sure you three would be equipped to handle ninja and other dangerous people you would meet outside of Konoha's boundaries. So for the next hour, Anko and myself will try to defeat you. If you are all captured or subdued before the time limit is reached, you will be deemed as unfit and forced to repeat the year." Kurenai informed them as Anko sat an Alarm clock in the centre of the field and set the time to 60 minutes.

"Im ready when you are. I've been training for combat for sometime." N declared as stretched his arms, keeping his hat in place.

"Well then... begin!" Anko yelled as she threw a senbon at each of them, then vanished in a shimmer with Kurenai.

"How the hell can you be so sure of yourself!? Kurenai and Anko are JONIN! So please tell me, how in kami are we suppose to defeat enemies with both experience, training, AND a wide arsenal of abilities that can easily take us out in an instance?" Ashi yelled at him.

"I hate to be the agree, but how can you say with such confident that we would beat them?" Hinata agreed while N pulled two scrolls from his coat and unrolled them on the ground.

"This is why." N declared as two puffs of smoke erupted from the centres and dual vials of blood with modified canine ear covers.

"What's with the blood and the weird earmuffs?" Ashi asked him with a yip agreement from her canine compadre.

"This are specialized gifts for my teammates. These vials contain a condensed bloodline. The left is for the Inu girl and the right is for the neko girl. Don't grab the wrong one, unless you want a special surprise." N explained as he handed the girls their vials and re-pocketed his scrolls.  
"What in the glasses. What's in it for you to help us?" Ashi asked him, eyeing the crimson fluid suspiciously.

"Take my gift or not. My intention is for two not to hold me back. If you are weak, we'd have to save you repeatedly. I'd hate to ruin the surprise, but I recommend hurrying up and making your choice. I'm going to deal with our sensei's." N told them as he pulled a cane out of his jacket and start walking in a seemingly random direction. "Just to let you know, my first name is Naruto."

"Do you think he was telling the truth Hinata?" Ashi asked as she uncorked the tube and gagged at the iron rich aroma emanating from the obvious blood.

"I am not sure, but we might have to trust him. Kurenai-san and Anko-san are strong, and we might need every advantage we can get." Hinata proposed to her fellow heiress.

"Screw it. Down the hatch Akamaru!" Ashi yelled as she drank half of the liquid and gave her pup the other half. Hinata quickly followed suit and drank the blood.

*End*


End file.
